Academy for Hetalia Fanfiction Writers
by TechnicalitiesAreNotMyForte
Summary: Regan is your average snarky girl, who just so happens to love the anime, Hetalia! So, when she is sent a letter saying she has been invited to a prestigious academy just for Hetalia fanfiction writers, and she accepts, she has a lot in store! from meeting new people, to different adventures, she is in for a helluva ride! SYOC *CLOSED*
1. Prolouge

Regan, a 15 year old girl with long brown curly hair and pale wide green eyes, was walking up to her front door after a long day at school. Gosh, how she hated all of those idiots! But at least now she could just relax and enjoy herself, for now school was over and she could be a bum for the next three months. And, she could pay more attention to her fanfiction!

Yes, she writes fanfiction, wonderful, right? Well anyway, she writes it for Hetalia, which she was obsessed with! She knows every reference, and makes Hetalia related jokes all the time! But lately, she has noticed her writing is lacking, like the characters were transparent, and the grammar wasn't top of the line. And, she was suffering some writers block as well. Everything she wrote never satisfied her! She would always just end up deleting it in the end, full of frustration. She was hoping a break from the real world would be a nice haven for a while.

She was now at the door, and snatched the mail from the mailbox that was right next to the door. Her parents were pretty paranoid when it came to mail so they kept it as close to the house as possible. She thought it was stupid, but never really cared really. Her parents can do what they want as long as it makes them happy as far as she was concerned.

She sighed once she was in and thrown her bag on the ground, sifting through the mail.

"Electricity bill ... Water bill ... Phone bill ... The Academy for Hetali Fanfiction Writers ... Wait, WHAT?" Regan yelled as she threw down the unimportant mail- at least to her it was -and ripped open the envolope, excited. She has read so many of the sort of fanfic stories that she was obsessed with them, thinking of what it would be like if she were accepted to one. She knew they didn't exist, of course, but one can have dreams, right?

She unfolded the paper frantically, and read what was on the paper. It said;

_**Congradulations! You have been invitted to attend the Academy for Hetalia Fanfiction Writers! The reason for this is invitation is for the fact that we have noticed your writing has been lacking in substance, or you are new to writing fanfiction for Hetalia. If you choose to accept this invitation, then just fill out the form below! Hope you may join our ever growing family! If you want to learn more about us, just contact us at 555-123!**_

**Name (Last, First): **

**Age (13-16): **

**Favorite Ship: **

**Favorite Character: **

**Usual Behavior: **

**Hobby(ies): **

**Physical Appearance: **

**Why Do You Would Want to Be in This School?: **

**What Do You Like To Write?:**

**Who Do You Like To Write About?:**

**Anything About You We Might Want To Know?:**

_**So once you fill this out and send it to the return address! School will be starting in three weeks, see you then!**_

Regan squealed in delight, so happy that her dreams are coming true at last! She swiftly set out to start to fill out the form, and it ended up like this;

**Name (Last, First): Regan Tenor**

**Age (13-16): 15**

**Favorite Ship: USUK, FrUK, Spamano, PruCan, GiriPan, GerIta, and SuFin**

**Favorite Character: Japan**

**Usual Behavior: Usually snarky, and has a comment for everything. I'm constantly giving out sarcastic comments, and I smile as I do it, being the bitch I am of course! But, around friends, I'm rather random if you ask me, and can be a bit out of control.**

**Hobby(ies): Writing, reading, doodling, making fun of bad movies, and making fun of idiots (In general of course! Never would direct to someone!)**

**Physical Appearance: I have long and curly brown hair, too wide pale green eyes, a lean build, and fair and freckled skin. I'm usually smirking.**

**Why Do You Would Want to Be in This School?: Lately, I've been having a hard time with my writing, plagued by constant writers block. And, my stuff has been sucking lately, so I think you can help me out with that!**

**What Do You Like To Write?: I like to write humor, with the occasional romance or angst.**

**Who Do You Like To Write About?: I like to write about anything that comes to mind, the most random stuff pops in my mind!**

**Anything About You We Might Want To Know?: I hate idiots, and love Hetalia! What else more can I say? Alright, I have a problem with eating too much sugar. I get a bit coo-coo if you know what I mean.**

Regan smiled real big as she looked at her form over again, and rushed to mail it, so her dream may come true!

**Hello! I'm new here, as you may see, and I have decided the best road to go down is this type of story! I've actually read a lot of stories like these, not always exactly the same plot though. So here are a few rules;**

**1) No Mary Sues please! No one likes them, and I dont want to write them.**

**2) Try to be original, it will make for a good challenge for me, and a better read for you!**

**3) I would like some boys please, I cant have too many girls! So please, if you want, please send me a boy!**

**4) Please PM me your application, I want to keep it organized please!**

**OK, thats it! Happy readings!**


	2. Chapter 1

It was three weeks later, and Regan was now riding in a car with both of her parents, who were going over rules about what you would expect from parents. But Regan was only half listening, too excited to get to the school. She had been preparing the minute she got the official approval, and worried herself sick about whether or not she was completely ready for school.

If you're wondering about her other school, she simply dropped out, it being that all of grades were already submitted, and simply said goodbye to all of her friends. Then, she was off!

_Oh gosh, I'm so excited! Jeez, are we there yet? We've been in this car since forever ago! Whats taking so long? _Regan thought, looking out the window anxiously.

"Are we there yet?" she asked her parents, who were done giving her that long list of rules that were already embedded in her head, and had a list of sadly enough.

"Almost, just be patient," her father said, giving her a soft smile. Her mother nodded in agreement, a stern look on her face as she did so.

"Thats what you said an hour ago! How long until we're there?" Regan lightly whined, looking at the car's clock, seeing it was onlt 12:02 P.M. Just like last time she checked.

"Regan, sweetie, we know you're excited, but you need to calm down! Its only been a moment or two since we told that!" her mother scolded softly, surpressing a chuckle at Regan's distress.

Regan pouted, and was about to retort, but then she saw it, and she cheered, jumping for joy in the backseat. Unfortunately, the car wasn't very big, so she bumped her head on the roof or the car. She groaned, but was smiling still. She was too happy to care her head hurt.

After a short period of time, they pulled up to the school's main entrance, and Regan jumped out before the car even came to a complete stop, running to the back of the car to pop the trunk open.

Her parents followed her out of the car, at a much slower pace much to Regan's annoyance, and walked her to the other students.

"Well Sweetie Pie, I guess you're off to school now! God, how I'll miss you!" her mother said as she brought her into a huge embrace. Regan, a little embarassed, hugged her mother back, saying words of reassurance to her. So, after many tears and hugs, her parents drove off, leaving her until the school year was over.

Regan sighed as she picked up her bags, and went over to th rest of the students, and her future peers.

She looked timidly in the crowd, searching for someone who seemed nice to her.

_No ... No ... No ... Bingo!_, Regan thought to herself as she spotted a girl. all by herself, that had long black hair, red eyes, rather pale, and had a cat ear head band on. She was wearing a black t-shirt saying, 'YOU LOST THE GAME' in white bold letters, dark bell bottom jeans, and a black hoodie. She was sitting there alone, and seemed to be deep in thought.

Regan walked straight up to her, and plopped on the step beside her in front of the huge oak doors of the building. The girl jumped a bit, surprised that someone approached her.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Kitten Insane, nice to meet you!" and she held out her hand, in which Regan shook.

"Hi, I'm Regan Tenor, pleasure is all mine! And thats really your name?" Regan asked Kitten, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Kitten shook her head in response, confirming it.

"So, you write Hetalia fanfiction I suppose?" Regan asked jokingly, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, what kind of stuff do you write?" Kitten asked Regan, smirking as well.

"Oh, well I write mainly humor, not big on the entire romance thing. Not quite my forte" and she chuckled as she said this, thinking of a humorous thought.

Kitten tilted her head in a confused manner, and asked, "What's so funny?"

Regan shook her head and responded, "Ah, nothing. Just thinking about how I may be the only person here that doesnt write romance, thats all," and Kitten smirked a bit in amusment.

"Yeah, I guess you are. I write A LOT of it actually!" Kitten said, smiling wide now, as though she had a joke she only knew. But Regan didnt notice, and said, "You know, I would love to read your stuff sometime! You can read mine even!"

Kitten blushed a bit, saying quickly, "Oh no, I dont think you'd like that sort of stuff ..."

Regan was about to respond when she realized what she meant, and her mouth shaped into a silent 'o', and blushed a bit as well.

"Uh yeah ... Heheh ..." Kitten mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Then, they just sat there in an awkward silence, neither sure of what to say. After what seemed an , Regan stood up from where she sat.

"How about we go in? That way-" she began, but was quickly cut off by a voice saying, "Nope, no can do, doors are locked, trust me, we all tried already," and Regan whipped around to see who the voice belonged to.

It was a tall girl with a tan skin complexion, long curly brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a standard form fitting blue t shirt with light wash jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, yeah, of course, should of known!" Regan replied, hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand, a small bitter smirk on her face. But the girl just scowled, and said with a serious tone, "Anyway, name's Akira Matthews, and just who you may be?"

Regan looked at her, a bit surprised at her reaction. Most would either get offended or laugh it off, she instead just ignored it completely. _I think I'll have fun with her this year, _she thought as she took a wary step forward, replying, "Regan Tenor, and my associate back there is Kitten Insane. I presume you are the serious type?" and she smirked as she watched Akira roll her eyes at her, obviously annoyed by the jokes and sarcasm. But before she may retort, there came a loud yell as Akira was tackled to the ground.

This boy it seemed had pale, slightly longer than average, sandy blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a yellow t shirt, blue sweat pants, black fingerless gloves, and bright, blindingly white tennis shoes. He was grinning wide as well.

"Hi! I'm Practin, nice to meet ya'!" he said happily as he held his hand out, totally ignoring Akira, who was now groaning in pain. Akira glanced at the boy, snarled, and yanked his foot from beneath him, causing him to fall with a cry.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he cried as he got up, rubbing his sore bum as he did so. He was pouting now, much like a child from what Regan observed.

"You deserved it," Akira simply stated, as though he were some simpleton. To her, it seemed, that was true. All Practin did was pout in response, but turned to Regan and Kitty again.

"Well anyway, what are your names?" he asked, grinning once more.

"I'm Regan, and this is Kitty," Regan said simply, smiling a bit at the boy's eagerness.

"It's nice to meet you Practin," Kitty said, smiling wider than Regan as she held out her hand to shake, which he did.

"Good to meet cha' too!" he answered as he shook Kitty's hand furiously and roughly, leaving her to wince slightly as she gently pulled away.

"So, when do you guys think the doors are going to - " he began before the doors opened finally, answering the question he was about to ask.

"I guess now," Regan answered, everyone looking at the opened doors in stunned silence.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go in!" Practin yelled excitedly, grabbing his bag and bolting in. The three girls he left behind looked at each other and shrugged before following him inside, there being no turning back now.

Oh the adventures that were ahead of them.

**Hey everyone! This is TechnicalitiesAreNotMyForte here! But just call me Tech or TANMF for short! Anyway, the OCs being featured are from ZoeythePinkNinja, Kitdra, and Azami Blossom! Sorry not all OCs were featured this chapter, had a hard time figuring out how I was going to make this.**

**Also, I am sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer decided to be stupid, and was stuck with family for quite a bit. So yeah … So sorry :,(**

**~TechnicalitiesAreNotMyForte~**


End file.
